Feeling Randy Tonight
by Detouredbe
Summary: In which HSS member Sonia Lewis changes her mind about Randy shortly after his cupcakes are spilled. Rated T due to highly suggestive, but not explicit, behaviour.


**I've come to ship this pairing so much, I figured I'd do something like this sooner or later. I started to like the idea of Sonia Lewis, from the HSS sorority, and Randall Boggs as a couple when I was looking at the portraits of all the fraternities and sororities featured in "Monsters University" - something about Sonia's and Randall's expressions just matches up in my view.**

**Anyway, this oneshot doesn't really solidify anything between the two of them, but it hints at a subtle attraction that if stoked, could probably amount to something more. I chose to write Sonia's character the way I did by looking at a number of screenshots of her and taking my shots at what sorts of personality traits seemed to fit/could be made to work with her appearance and expressions.**

**Just for good measure, copyright for "Monsters University" and its characters belongs to Disney and Pixar.**

It must have been the punch. Her guilty pleasure; frat parties equated to practically punching herself with the inevitably spiked concoction. For Sonia it just wasn't a party until she'd made at least five or six trips to the punch bowl to load up again. Being part of the top sorority of Monsters University, Eta Hiss Hiss, renowned for its plethora of tough, cut-throat goth girl members throughout the generations, did not mean a VIP pass to just waltz in and chug the deceitful beverage back without scruple right from the start. She still had to come into it slowly and ladylike, especially as she was unofficially the "beauty" of the current HSS lineup with her clear grey eyes, shiny midnight blue hair and skin the colour of the exact opposite time of day, to say nothing of her naturally seductive curve of the lips and slant of the eyes, only highlighted by her use of dark makeup. She would start off with a begrudgingly modest cup or two, indulging a sip and a suppet here and there, but once those had been fully downed at last, the party atmosphere would have elevated to the point where few would notice or care if she dunked her head into the bowl and glugged it all down like a slob.

Her sorority's president, Rosie Levin, never hid her disapproval of Sonia's love affair with alcoholic beverages, legitimate or not. Sonia always resorted to the common excuse that it helped her unwind from life's problems, but the president continually came down on her by arguing that their goal was to maintain the image of HSS as a manufacturer of the finest female scarers MU had to offer the scaring industry. There was no way around it, a drunk scarer was not even a competent one, so she'd better clean up her act now. Rosie was devoid of empathy towards her sister whenever the morning after a party went to prove her scoldings had once again gone in one eardrum and out the other.

As a result, Sonia would normally steer clear of Rosie during the parties, unless all the HSS members were sticking together - the other sisters were more sympathetic, and even corroborative to a degree. Nadya Petrov in particular, though easily more disciplined than Sonia, enjoyed a good dip into the party staple globally notorious for its questionable integrity, and the two girls were together moderately classified as drinking buddies.

Tonight was the first night of Rush Week in her sophomore year. Although she was a returning student, the hustles and haggles surrounding getting things realigned for another semester on campus had made its impression on Sonia, and so she was already requiring a sit-down after just the fourth cup. Nadya diligently waited it out with her, outside the house of Jaws Theta Chi, grateful for the fresh air and a bit of space herself. Inside things did not take long to get rowdy, and with rowdiness came crowdedness.

Neither girl said much; unless it was a matter of business the girls of HSS were never noted for having much to say. For the most part they just remained seated on the steps, observing the atmosphere of the evening's festivities with their typically skeptical and cynical air of intrigue.

Some time in, that intrigue was focused halfheartedly on a very shy, geeky-looking reptilian who dared approach them. He had to be a freshman, and not an updated one either, or else with his demeanour he would never have so much as contemplated closing the distance between himself and seasoned members of their sorority by so much. Fortunately for him, they were not the most openly aggressive members of HSS; were it Rosie or Rhonda or even Nancy, minute though her frame was, it might have been another matter.

Sonia and Nadya, however, merely regarded the newcomer with an aloof combination of disdain and pending amusement. Sonia glanced at the fellow's hands - he had four, she reckoned, and probably just as many legs, but who was counting? - were those _cupcakes_ he was carrying? Another precursory glance confirmed her suspicions. Poor little dork, he didn't seem to have a clue about the protocols of college student etiquette. If he was trying to cuddle up to those campus inhabitants deemed popular by the student population - an appropriate way of wording it, given the way he was going about, and it didn't take a genius to pick up on those sorts anyway - he was in for a rude wake-up call. And what was that - was that _writing_ on the cupcakes? Seriously? Okay, now she had to look again - if the situation were to be any way amendable, they'd better say something like "MU RULES!" Did they say that? Oh? No they didn't. Ah well, they spelled out "BE MY PAL". Why didn't he just inscribe his own gravestone with the message?

"Cupcake?" he asked, holding the tray out to them expectantly. Well, maybe he scored a few points for not hesitating. That didn't do much, but all the same. She put it down to the effects of the punch, but Sonia actually gave effort to wondering whether she should throw this newbie a bone and take one or just turn away and pretend he was invisible. Fate intervened at that point, however; in a matter of seconds someone in some odd-looking hurry whizzed by, banging into the lizard and causing him to stumble and lose his grip on the tray. Thank goodness; tough luck for him, but if a member of a reputable sorority stooped to such a low…

She and Nadya couldn't resist a chuckle when four of the airborne desserts landed on the chump's face, and almost by design happened to be the letters A, E, L and M, arranged to summarize the universal definition of his actions: LAME. It was too perfect; literally the icing on the cupcakes. It was all they could do to maintain their sullen goth images by restraining their laughter to the level of derisive chuckling.

In that same matter of seconds, a larger monster than the first one dashed past them, seemingly in league with the other. The lizard monster, meanwhile, overcome by embarrassment at this fiasco, suddenly vanished from view. "_Huh, whaddya know?_" Sonia mused, "_Guess we wouldn't have needed to pretend he was invisible after all._"

If he was expecting to hide from public view, however, he did not seem to realize that his sugary facial mulch was a dead giveaway. The guy had quite a few issues, so it would seem. He left, nonetheless, as they could easily tell; they allotted him a few seconds of amused gazing, then looked back at each other, shook their heads and smirked.

Not long afterwards, a sizable commotion was heard, not too far down Greek Row. A lot of cheering was going on, seemingly in the direction those amateur sprinters had gone off in. "Wanna see what that's all about?" Nadya inquired of her friend.

"Why not?" Sonia shrugged. The two girls rose, but then Sonia spied a few of the cupcakes which had landed on the steps instead of returning to their master. Her stomach growled - something about the mixture of drinking and fresh air, it always made her hungry.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up," she muttered. Nadya nodded and went to see what was happening. Sonia glanced around a bit, then picked up the cupcake which had "B" inscribed on its head. Many monsters liked floor food, some did not. Some were picky, she was not.

A single bite told her that whoever made the cupcakes knew something substantial about baking. Another bite, and she was wondering whether or not he'd made them himself - kudos, if he had. A third and final bite, and she drunkenly pondered whether the protocols of "coolness" were misguided in their exclusion of passing homemade cupcakes around. A thorough licking of her tentacles, and Sonia was decided on the notion that she wanted more.

Grabbing up the other two cupcakes on the steps, she scarfed them down while heading off after the lizard - the hubbub from earlier forgotten. She wasn't usually such a greedy feeder, but she was intoxicated; there was no telling what would register in her mind as a rationalized decision. She found him on the least occupied side of the fraternity house, no longer blended to his surroundings, and apparently not emotionally grounded enough to face going inside to clean up just yet. He was trying to clear his eyes of the frosting they were so mercilessly embedded beneath, his entire aura that of shame and humiliation.

Sonia could've told him something like that was bound to happen; one might even say he'd been given a lucky break in the _way_ things had ended, but right now all she cared about was the tasty cupcake residue he was haplessly attempting either to swipe off of his face or else to rub in until it was absorbed by his complexion. Liquor-thinking, again.

"Hey, wait a minute," she slurred, getting much closer to him than she normally would have, and obviously more than he could have anticipated. Though everything from his surprised stammering to the glitch-like flickering of his colouring that she mildly observed told her that her behaviour confused and alarmed him, Sonia couldn't care less. The next few minutes consisted of her alternating between sensually licking his face and literally eating the cupcake matter he'd already wiped away out of his hand, all the while the nervous freshman remained plastered against the wall, fearfully glancing around in case they should be caught, and seemingly powerless to stop the pretty, inebriated cephalopod girl from performing this animalistic - and decidedly suggestive - grooming act.

"Um - uh, excuse me, Miss -"

"Heheh, no formalities," she shushed, humoured to no end by this lizard's naivete. "It's Sonia, alright? The name's Sonia. Your cupcakes are really, really good."

"Uh, thanks, 'Sonia'," he replied uncertainly. And since she'd given him her name, "Randy's the name, by the way. S-Scaring major."

Almost finished cleaning him now, she laughed. "Heh, good luck with that!"

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, look at you," she grinned, still gripping him around his shoulders. "You're all, you know… Cupcakes! Is that gonna be your signature move, Mr. Scaring Major?"

"_What_? No! Of course not!" Randy replied.

"Hmm, well, they've done worse in that case. Listen fella, I'm not being personal, here," Sonia assured, though her consistent grip on the lizard told a different story, "I'm just saying, if you want to be taken seriously, then maybe cupcakes," she stopped to laugh again, "aren't really gonna help you much. They're good though, don't stop making them, _please_."

"Well, there isn't much point in making them if I'm not going to give them around, is there?" he replied, frowning and trying to ease his way out of her hold as politely as possible.

"Just send 'em all to me. I like your cupcakes… Randy, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Kind of funny that you're the one making fun of me for bringing them in the first place."

"Ever heard the phrase, 'Don't bite the hand that feeds you'?" Sonia queried while simultaneously reviewing one of his hands with her tongue, in hopes of finding any icing or mushed-up crumbs she'd missed before.

"L-listen, Sonia, it's been real nice meeting you," Randy said, hoping to hasten the closure of this awkward moment and the awkward night surrounding it, "but I think I'd like to call it a night, now."

"I'm not making fun of you, okay?" Sonia drawled, a tentacle now amiably slouching on Randy's shoulder. "I just find it funny. It's not the same thing, trust me on that."

"Forgive me if I don't see the difference?" The snippy question was a full serving of sarcasm, not from concentrate.

"Heh, too bad you're not a girl, Randy. I think Rosie'd let you in the sorority if you were." She chuckled, leaning her head against the now irritated male's shoulder. Narrow they were, she noticed, but this one really felt nice against her cheek. "But trust me," she added, a little more darkly and with an expression to match this change in tone, "keep up your attitude and you'll get a lot more teasing from everyone around the university. Don't say you weren't warned."

"…Thanks." It might have been a dry remark, or it might have simply been pondered prior to being spoken.

Sonia took a good look at her new acquaintance, now that he was clean enough to be properly evaluated. What struck her were his eyes. They were squinted, which was a shame, because they looked magnificent. The rest of him - okay, his scales looked to be a pretty nice shade of purple with blue along the back, but other than that he was basically on the better edge of average. But those clear, emerald orbs, those were really something. It was not her way to stare at someone with such intensity, but again, intoxication made you reconsider a lot of things about yourself.

"What?" he finally asked her, not quite so irked as before but still not sounding completely at home with the present situation.

His voice broke the spell his eyes had worked over her, and Sonia blinked a bit before gradually slipping her tentacles off of him. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell him what was on her mind when she stared at him, that would be kind of weird. Instead, she changed the subject. "I told you my name, didn't I?" she asked, a tentacle on her hip and resuming her normal cool, quietly sultry posture. "Sonia Lewis, Scaring major, Eta Hiss Hiss sorority member, sophomore, all that blab?"

He seemed pleased with the more casual atmosphere between them, and so repeated his introduction with more ease. "Randy Boggs, Scaring major, not in a fraternity… yet," he quickly added. "And uh, a freshman, but you probably guessed as much."

"_More like fresh meat._" was the though which entered Sonia's mind, followed by a tingling pang in her loins. "_Whoa, where did that come from?_"

"Randy… nice name," she mused. "Feelin' like it, perhaps?"

"Huh? Excuse me?" he looked puzzled.

"Heh, you don't know very much at all, do you?" she asked, running a tentacle gingerly through the fronds atop his head. She heard him gasp, and he stepped back abruptly, licking his lips in a way which signified an influx of apprehension. The double set of wringing hands was a compliment to the rest of his body language. She wasn't an expert on the general anatomy of his kind, but if her instincts prevailed, she'd hit a sensitive spot. If her drunken lack of judgement prevailed, then this served to heighten her curiosity… what else could she get away with doing with this "Randy"? Should she still care that all he really was was a geeky freshman who didn't know the first thing about how to socialize, but just happened to have a knack with baked goods?

"Wanna go somewhere a little more quiet, Randy?" Sonia finally popped the question. One night trying this fellow out - the cute ones could be admittedly fun, sometimes - and no one would be wiser, right?

"Y-you mean - are you _serious_?" Randy sounded like he was trying to act reluctant - how adorable - but Sonia had charmed enough guys of different personalities in her teen years so far. This fellow was nervous, of course, but he was nonetheless warming up to the idea. They always did.

"I'm a HSS girl. We're _always _serious," she replied, her feminine appeal all the while working on Randy more and more. He was about ready to give in to this lovely goth temptress when a young woman's voice called out her name.

"Sonia? Sonia!"

"Ugh, not now, Nadya!" Sonia rolled her eyes. "Okay, listen to me. You can blend, right? I saw you do that earlier. Do _not _be visible when she finds me. No one can know a HSS girl was flirting with a dorky freshman, Scaring major or not. And if she's got Rosie with her, it won't end well for you. She doesn't want any of us being 'loose', if you get my drift."

Without a word, Randy nodded in acknowledgement and faded from view, even while Sonia was still speaking. Nadya was luckily alone when she found them, or rather, found Sonia, but she noticed her sister seemingly doubled over, but on closer inspection appearing to lean against the air, all the while whispering conspiratorially.

"So there you are," she smirked, arms crossed. "You never caught up with me like you said you would."

Drawing herself up, Sonia shrugged. "Sorry. I just got detained." Simple enough.

"So, did the air have anything interesting to say?"

Sonia tilted her head, confused.

"Forget it," Nadya dismissed her remark, "Let's just get back to the house. Rosie's gonna be pretty ticked off with us."

"What is she, our mother?" Sonia snorted.

Nadya snorted back. "Try saying that to her; maybe this time it'll have the desired effect."

/

Sonia did not comprehend that she hadn't had a chance to say goodbye to Randy before she'd gone back to her sorority house. Once his disbelieving mind had been convinced that what had taken place between them did in fact happen, he'd proceeded into the JOX house to properly clean up before the party ended, and then hurried back to the dorms to inform his roommate of the good news - a girl from one of the top sororities, an actual _cool _girl, had wanted to go to home base with him! Well, to be fair, he didn't know for sure she meant to go _that_ far, but it couldn't hurt to exaggerate just a little, could it?

Sonia, however, didn't even think about him much for the rest of the night. True, the rest of the night consisted of the five minutes it took to get back to the HSS house, dodge the peeved sorority president, and zonk out in her bed, but the only thoughts she had of the monster she almost seduced were, "_That stupid dork, what was I thinking?_" "_Boy, those cupcakes were good,_" and "_He does have gorgeous eyes, anyway._"

Sonia awoke with a dreadful hangover, as was to be expected, but her memory of the night before was fuzzy. Three elements stood out, however; the most beautiful shade of green she'd ever seen, the sweet taste of a sugary substance like icing, and the distinct feeling of being "randy."

**The End.**

**AN: I'm surprised that not many people seem to have thought of that play on words, where Randy is concerned, especially when you consider how often people like to compose sex scenes where he's involved. At any rate, at least this way that party wasn't a _total_ disaster for the fellow.**


End file.
